


Confusion

by TooAttachedToDelete



Series: Dan and Phil One Shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But not by our boys, Gen, Humor, Misogyny, Social Justice, a bit - Freeform, and phil is just confused, dan is cynical, honestly it's just a discussion about current events, just discussed, under 1.000 words, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToDelete/pseuds/TooAttachedToDelete
Summary: Dan is angry over a celebrity news story he found on Twitter, while Phil just doesn't understand how the world can still suck so much.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the newest YouNow (that was supposed to take place on RIZE). They were talking about Kanye West's controversies and how they were mad at him and Phil said "I thought it was Khaled." So I imagined them talking about the DJ Khaled scandal. And this happened.

“Are you fucking kidding me? People still think this way?” Dan asked from his spot on the sofa.

 

“Dan, get off Twitter” Phil said from where he was sitting to Dan’s left, not looking up from his computer.

 

Dan turned to look at him. “Have you heard about this shit with DJ Khaled?”

 

Phil looked at him quizzically, “Who?”

 

“I forgot, you don’t know any artists after 2004. He’s mostly known for being a producer for other artists.’

 

Phil shrugged. “And what’d he do?”

 

Dan let out an angry laugh. “Oh he gave an interview not only saying that he refuses to perform oral sex on his wife, but also said that he expects her to do it for him because ‘he’s the king and there are different rules for the king’ or some such bullshit.”

 

Phil looked away, trying to process all of that. “They’re married?”

 

Dan nodded. “Yeah, yeah they are. He admitted, on video, that not only is he shitty in bed, but he’s a shitty person all around.”

 

Phil looked at Dan, confused. “What does he think will happen if he goes down on her? That he’ll be less of a man? How can a straight man be so afraid of vaginas?”

 

Dan burst out laughing so hard that it hurt his stomach.

 

“What?” Phil asked defensively, “It’s a perfectly valid question!”

 

Dan’s laughing slowly turned to quiet giggles and finally dissipated. “No it...it really is. I just didn’t expect it from you. Honestly Phil, I don’t know.”

 

“I mean,” Phil continued, “I’d understand it if doing that to her was really a sex act he didn’t want to do and if he discussed it with her and she was OK not having it reciprocated...”

 

Dan gave him a look.

 

“OK it’s not _ideal…_ But you never know what some people won’t be OK with. But to say that the reason she goes down on him is because he’s the King?” Phil shook his head.

 

“How...He’s basically saying that she’s beneath him. How could he marry someone and say he wants to spend his life with her and not treat her like his equal?”

 

“Because misogyny Phil,” Dan said, looking back down at his phone.

 

“I don’t get it!” Phil exclaimed, “Like how can you think that way in 2018 and treat it like it’s normal! What person thinks they’re “the King” in their relationship in 2018. How is this still a thing?”

 

Dan turned to look at him again, “Because _misogyny_ , Phil.”

 

“But how?”

 

“I don’t know how! The big lesson of the past few years has been that prejudice and misogyny and all sort of evil, outdated thinking still exists. It should be impossible! But Phil, we have Nazi’s in 2018. Fucking Nazi’s! This shit didn’t die it just went underground!”

 

Phil sighed, sadly. “I know all of that stuff exists, but it makes no sense to me. How can you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them and treat them as anything less than an equal? I know intellectually that it happens all time but in my heart I just...”

 

“It doesn’t seem possible. How can you not respect the person you love? And how can you be a Nazi? There was a gigantic war over the fact that being a Nazi is one of the worst things you can be! How does treating people like less seem normal to you? How are you not instantly repulsed by it?”

 

Dan sighed and looked Phil in the eye, “Because,” He said softly, “Not everyone thinks like you. To our detriment.”


End file.
